broken heart ch 2
by siv1542
Summary: part two read and reviews


Broken Heart

_**People this is a story I've been wanting to make for a good while. So here it is. This is a love story that I hope you people will cry. There is a Phineas and Isabella history or you and I would call it Phinbella story.**_

Phineas P.O.V

"Isabella" A twenty year old Phineas Flynn shouted while a car with his loving set in. "PHINEAS." She cried and looked out the window. "Do not forget I love you." "  
"I love you too."

Phineas ran after the car with his lovers in. He ran as fast as he could. He had to get Isabella back, but how. After the car was out of sight he stopped running after it. He hid in an alley and cried. He wept for the girl he loved was gone.

They had sex at the age of 17 and after the mother of Isabella and his parents had found out they did not visit each other.

Phineas had equal wealth not bothered about it. He visited Isabella at night and slept with her.

They had one child together. Isabella and he had become parents. But Phineas had not been allowed to meet their child because it was late in the orphanage.

Their girl had been taken from them.

He would get both back, but how? First and foremost, he had to get his daughter out of the orphanage and he

must get money to move by themselves. Later he had to get money to get Isabella. He would not stay with their parents longer. They had ruined his life.

He had to get a job but how?

He did not know how long he had been there, but there ar sunrise so he assumed that the clock was half five in the morning.

He got up and started walking toward his house. He was sure to get up, but he did not care.

After half an hour to go, he was finally out. He took out the key and opened the door to the house. He would not see any of them.

It was Ferb who had said that he and Isabella had sex to parents. For the first time in his life he hated his brother.

It was only Candace who had helped them.

She had taken both in security and let them be together. He took out a good deal of food from the refrigerator and took it in a bag. Should he stay under the same roof with them he would stay on the dark attic. After he had taken his food so he took the clothes from her closet and took most of his possessions.

He threw down all the things that were junk and old baby clothes and stuff that he put in a pile on the living room floor. He also took some alcohol medseg. He took everything they owned to it and went up. He would live on top here until he got Isabella. He took the computer on and went inside on skype. He tried to call Isabella, but no answer.

"Hell parents."

He shouted. He began to cry again.

"I love you, now and forever."

He took a bottle of one or which was alcohol. He drank straight from the bottle. He felt better after a while. He was intoxicated and ready to fight a battle he had to win. He saw that it was sunny outside and looked in the back yard. Ferb sat there alone.

"Nice he's not going to be my brother anymore."

He thought angrily. He heard some voices and he heard they were going up there he was. "PHINEAS." Cried his mother. He did not answer. He did not care.

"PHINEAS."

Said the voice louder.

"Come down now!"

He broke down the door and closed it behind him.

"What is it?"

He asked angrily. Almost pissed. "Why are you doing up there and steal food from us?"

"Shut up. You wanted this to happen to me. You planned it from the beginning. "

"No we did not. You did it yourself."

Cried her mother.

"Oh yes you first took my child also brought you the love of my life."

He shouted angrily at his mother.

"I hate you."

He said and went up again. He checked the money he had in his piggy bank that he had saved. It was nokk to Isabella back.  
It had become tender.

Phineas sneaked down and went out he would get out his daughter.  
He had come all the way to the orphanage. He went in and saw a lady sitting in front of a PC.

"Excuse me?"

He asked and looked at the lady.

"I'm here to pick up a girl named Anna garcia shapiro Flynn."

"Where is your wife?"

Asked the lady behind the counter.

"She is to visit some friends abroad."

He lied.

"Hm I need to contact your wife and tell her a great deal of information."

"But if you are constant to take care of your child and you will have her. I just have to get one of the guards to bring her to you. "

After a half hour wait then came the guard with his child in his arms. The girl slept and had black hair. She wore clothes that were obviously exhausted and did not belong to her.

Guard gave the child to Phineas. He looked at her and studied her whole. she smelled vont. She had apparently gotten himself a bath in a long time. He also noticed that the child was thin. She had no meat on the bones.

"The only thing you need now is to give money and show your passport."

Phineas was aware that he had to show his passport so therefore he had taken it.  
After shown crosses gave a thousand dollars to the woman who sat behind the counter.  
After one quarter he was out with my girl in her arms.

"So cute you are."

He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are so like your mother."

He said and went to the house. He went inside the bathroom and filled the water in the bath. After that he put her down.  
She was starting to wake up. She said nothing, but stared in awe at him.

"Hey you."

He said and kissed her on the head. The girl withdrew escape.

"Who are you and why am I not in the orphanage with the other?"

She asked and pulled escaped Phineas.

"I'm your daddy."

He said, and knelt next to the tub. He had clearly and made her wash her. He had smeared her with soap and washed her hair. He wrapped a towel around her and carried her in the attic. He took out a dress that his sister had used when she was little. He lay down to sleep and dreamed that Isabella was taken from him again.

"I love you."

He shouted and turned around.  
He was awakened by his crying baby.

"Hello honey how are my little girl today?"

Anna just looked at him.

I must start getting back Isabella, but how?

Without broke my heart with sorrow and disappointment.


End file.
